Mr & Mrs Ward
by snarkysweetness
Summary: In which Skye and Ward are on an undercover mission and she toys with him the entire time and when it's over he punishes her.


**Title: **Mr. & Mrs. Ward  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Skye/Grant  
**Summary:** In which Skye and Ward are on an undercover mission and she toys with him the entire time and when it's over he punishes her.  
**Warnings:** Kinky sex involving light bondage and Grant thinking he can be the dominant one.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Happy birthday, Juls, I tried to put as many kinks of yours as I could in this you perv, no matter how ridiculous writing them made me feel. I hope you appreciate the things I do for you because my God, some of this is just way too much, okay. You know how I feel about dirty talk and yeah if that part sucks I'm sorry, but I tried. Anyway, here's your pornography, enjoy it how you see fit.

She commands his attention from across the room. She's wearing a slinky little black number that leaves very little to the imagination and his pants are tighter than he'd like them. She catches his eye with a smirk before disappearing through the crowd. She's a distraction. He's on a mission, he doesn't have time to play her games (and oh does she love to play).

He's got his sights set on his mark, an Austrian business man funneling money into Cybertek. His mission isn't to kill him, not this time, instead he's to abduct him and find creative ways to get information out of him, typical for a specialist.

All he needs to do is get him out of the room, drug him, and then-

What in the hell is she doing?

Her long, thin fingers are on the businessman's vest and she's smiling; _flirting_. Was she really going for the 'whoops, I spilled my drink' act? He doesn't know what's worse; that his rookie's pulling such a cliché move or that it's working.

"What the hell is she doing?"

The boss's voice is in his ear and he knows he's livid because it's what he's feeling too. She isn't supposed to engage the mark or do this on her own. She's here as his date, a reason for him to be here, and his back-up in case things go sour.

"She's getting results," says a second voice and if he wasn't so worried for his girl's safety he'd be smirking, proud of her initiative.

The Austrian is leaning in, whispering into her ear and she's _giggling_.

He rolls his eyes. His girl does not giggle.

She glances over, meets his gaze and winks before turning her attention back to her new suitor. She gives him her best smile, the one that had left him hard more times than he cared to admit, and a moment later she and the Austrian are leaving the ballroom without his security.

_Well, damn._

He slips out of the room and descends upon the pair as they move to the elevator. She's all over him, hands in his hair, his on her ass, and she's leaning in to kiss him. Before their lips can meet he's knocked out on his ass courtesy of an Icer.

"About time, I was so _not_ in the mood to make out with garlic breath over here-"

He cuts his com and in less than three seconds she's pressed against the elevator with his lips on hers and one hand up her dress. She smirks against him before drawing her teeth over his upper lip.

"Don't do that again," he warns.

Her eyes twinkle in amusement. "Why, is that jealousy I detect?"

His com comes back online and man is Coulson pissed. "WARD? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry sir, I ran into a hiccup but I have him. I'm sending Skye back to command, she's been enough trouble for one evening."

She leans up and brushes her lips across his before turning and leaving without another word.

That girl is going to be the death of him.

* * *

Two hours later he walks into the hotel bar and orders a scotch on the rocks. His hands are bandaged from the injuries he sustained during the interrogation. It was far shorter than he'd expected. The Austrian spilled everything after a few good punches. What a shame, he'd been looking forward to torturing him after he'd dared to put his hands on his wife.

"Hello, Agent."

He hadn't even heard her approach but he felt her. Lips graze his ear, one hand caresses his inner thigh, and the other reaches for his drink. She has it down in one graceful toss of her head. Her eyes meet his and she smirks before motioning to the elevator.

"I have some information you may interested in."

He hides a smirk. So, she wants to play a game, does she? His eyes trail over her body and he thinks of all of the things he wants to do to her. At the top of the list was punishing her for going off-book and to get her out of those damn stockings.

He throws down a twenty and stands. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

They somehow manage to make it inside the elevator before attacking one another. Her hands are in his hair, scratching his scalp, both of his hands are on her ass lifting her from the ground, and her lipstick is all over his lips.

"Never pull that crap again, Skye," he growls as he shoves one hand up her dress.

Skye pouts. "I thought we were going to play the interrogation game, it's my favorite. Though, I do prefer when it's me doing the interrogating…" She's a kinky little minx and while he enjoys letting her dominate him in the bedroom it's not happening tonight. She isn't going to call the shots; tonight it's his turn to be in charge.

When the elevator doors open they're both on either side of the car and composed. He takes her hand, toying with her wedding ring as he unlocks the door. He glances around the hallway to make sure they haven't been followed (they're still undercover after all), and then pulls her into the room.

He pins her to the wall with her hands above her head. He presses his now throbbing hard on against her tight ass and presses his lips against the back of her neck. She glances back at him, eyes heavy with arousal, and traces her tongue over her lips while trying to contain the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

"So, are you planning to punish me?"

He smirks. "Yes, in fact that's exactly what I'm going to do." He spins her around and shoves her back against the wall as he kisses her. Her hands move to his belt as his trail down her sides. Once his belt falls to the floor he leads her to the bed and slowly lowers her on the mattress. He breaks the kiss to sit back on his heels and pull her foot towards him. He slips off one heel, tosses it, kisses his way up her leg before moving to the other. He repeats the same steps in reverse and then smirks down at her.

"Take those damn stockings off," he commands.

She bites her lip and reaches down to unsnap her garter belt. The moment she's free he slowly unrolls the fabric off her legs. She closes her eyes with a small sigh and trails one hand down her chest. Before she reaches the apex in her thighs he has her by the wrist. He binds one wrist to the headboard then the other, making sure they were tight enough that she wouldn't be able to break free.

He slides his hands up her thighs and quickly rids her of her black lace panties. He can smell her arousal and his erection is tight and uncomfortable but he ignores it. "Does this turn you on, Agent Skye?"

She opens her eyes as a smirk forms on her lips. "Not as much as you want it to, Agent Ward. Maybe you should work on that," she challenges.

He chuckles. "Don't say you didn't ask for it." A second later what's left of her dress is on the floor. He doesn't care about the scraps of fabric being ruined; he'd buy her a new one if she wanted. With a knee firmly in place to keep her legs apart he kisses his way up her abdomen. One hand slides up her back and quickly unsnaps her bra while the other tugs the cups down exposing her perky tits. Grant takes a nipple between his teeth before sucking lightly.

A moan escapes her lips and he bites down, hard, before moving his lips to her ear. "No making noise, you're not meant to enjoy this," he taunts. "If you start crying out I'll stop," he warns. "And no gags either, you'll have to control yourself."

He knows he's the loud one but Skye isn't quiet either. He's plans to break her just to prove he can.

She shoots him a look of disdain and he smirks.

He presses his lips to that spot on her neck that drives her crazy and though she stiffens she says nothing. He moves his lips back to her ear while slowly trailing his hands over her body. "What should I do first? These perfect tits are yours are just begging to be fucked," he whispers as he pushes them together and rolls them between his hands. "But you'd probably enjoy that," he growls as he releases her and slid one hand up her thigh. "I don't think there's anything you wouldn't enjoy, you're a little whore that way."

Skye presses her lips together in a smirk as she snorts. He chooses to ignore her and instead slips two fingers into her slick cunt. She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes while fighting back a moan. "That's what I thought," he says huskily as he fucks her slowly with his fingers. "You're a minx with a greedy cunt." He presses his mouth to hers and kisses her slowly before taking her lip between his and sucking.

A moment later she bites him and he chuckles. "Bad girl, I didn't give you permission to do that. I shouldn't give you anything," he whispers as she moves her hips in rhythm with his fingers. "But as much as I'd love to just leave you here for hours, with no release, you spent the entire night tormenting me in that…was it supposed to be a dress?" Skye simply shrugs and he grins, remembering the way it hugged every curve flawlessly and his dick twitched. "So I need to fuck you because fuck, Skye, you do things to me that no woman has ever done to a man before."

Slipping his fingers out of her he pops the button on his trousers and moves his wet fingers to her lips. She takes them in her mouth without needing to be told and he watches, mesmerized by her lips. When they'd first started dating his favorite thing about her had been her hair, the way it felt between his fingers, the way it sprawled over him while she went down on him, but then one day he'd gathered it in his hands and become fascinated by the way her lips looked when wrapped around his cock.

He smirks as he finishes undressing, noting the way her eyes trailed over him hungrily. He'll give her what she wants later, but first…

"Open up, sweetheart," he whispers before pushing his cock past her plump lips. He groans when she wastes no time in getting to work. He fights back the urge to fuck her mouth and let her be in control. Her mouth is perfection, she knows exactly what he liked and fuck he's close.

He tangles his fingers in her hair and whispers words of encouragement, needing her to speed this up already. He's been hard for hours, he needs to come already.

She glances up at him mischievously before releasing him with a 'pop'. "Skye," he whines, not in the mood for her games. She smirks and he glances down to find her lipstick is all over his dick. Fuck, she's trying to kill him. "Come on, sweetheart, I was almost there," he pleads as he cups her cheek and tries to move her mouth back to where he so desperately needs her.

"Later, but right now I need you to be put in your place. It was cute, you trying to be in control, and I tried really hard not to laugh, but…come on, we both know you enjoy being on your knees and doing whatever it is I command. And right now I need that strong jaw of yours working to get me off because you're not getting off until I get off and baby; I don't want you to have blue balls. So you get to work and then you can fuck me, I'll even pretend I can't get out of these stockings until you're done."

There were always ways in which the student surpassed the teacher and when it came to getting out of hostage situations she had long ago learned how to best him. He presses his lips to hers knowing he can only keep up the aggressive act for so long; she's far too irresistible for him to deny anything to, especially in the bedroom.

A moment later he buries his head between her thighs and runs his tongue over her clit. Skye shivers beneath him and he does it again, bringing one hand up to stroke her sensitive bundle of nerves while he presses her tongue to her eager cunt.

"Grant, I said get to it not tease me," she hisses.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Within minutes she's writhing beneath him, cursing his name and begging for him to go faster. But in a moment of defiance or maybe stupidity he doesn't let her come. Instead he completely sheaths his cock inside of her and presses his mouth to hers. She moans against his lips as he begins to fuck her. He reaches up and unties her hands. Her fingers move into his hair as he grasps her waist and pulls her closer. The moment her legs wrap around him he's on his back and she's riding him and fuck she's gorgeous from this angle.

He leans up and wraps his lips around her nipple while stroking her clit with the pad of his thumb. She digs her fingers into his scalp as she comes, crying out his name. He follows soon after and holds her against his chest while pressing kisses to her temple.

"Was this what you had in mind when you decided to wear nothing tonight?"

Skye smirks and slips her tongue into his mouth as she kisses him. She pulls back a moment later still grinning. "No, I just think it's really fucking sexy when you get jealous. You treat me like such a lady until you feel threatened and then you get all possessive and well, I rather enjoy it when you attempt to assert some sort of claim over me by fucking me into submission."

"Sweetheart, I hate to break this to you but the only one of us who has ever fucked the other into submission is you."

She chuckles. "I know, baby, that's why I said 'attempt'. We both know who belongs to whom in this relationship."

"Well, I'd like to belong to you some more," he whispers as he leans up to kiss her. "What are you-" He glances up to find he was now the one tied to the bed and when in the fuck had she learned to tie knots like this? He hadn't taught her this.

She smirks and leans back so he can watch as she trails one hand over her body and he gulps.

"Fuck," he mutters as she begins putting on a show for him. By the time she's done he's hard again and despite all of his training he can't get out of these damn stockings. She stands and heads toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He whines.

She glances back and chuckles. "I'm going to shower and when I come back you'll have had enough time to think about the information I need from you, Agent."

She…

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She was leaving him here hard and horny so she could play one of her kinky sex games with him?

"Don't worry; I left my bag of tricks at home so…" she shrugs. "I'll have to be creative." And with that she disappears through the door and he's left to pout with his hard-on with a head filled with fantasies about what she could possibly have in store for him.


End file.
